Bill Cipher VS Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Bill Cipher VS Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is a What If Death Battle, written by QuasimodoBellringer as his 7th episode overall. Description Insanity and reality warping, is a truly terrifying combination. But just which of these insane reality warpers will win a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: I am honestly very worried about this.... Boomstick: Don't worry Wiz, I have reinforced our booth with Boomstickium! As long as we remain here, we should be safe from them. Wiz: I hope your right. Anyway, *ahem* reality warping and insanity, a truly dangerous combination. Boomsitick: All the power of a god in the palm of the hands of those who are crazy and unstable, never ends well for their foes, but what would happen if two such beings were to met? Wiz: The universe would be f*cking doomed! But when it comes to insane reality warpers, none are more dangerous as today's combatants..... Boomstick: Bill Cipher, the dream demon...... Wiz: ....and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, the Bonified Bo-tector Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick Wiz: ....and it is our job to analize their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Bill Cipher Wiz: Terror and chaos can come in many shapes and sizes. From giant mosters like Godzilla, to small beings like Bill Cipher, but don't let his size, or even his design fool you, Bill is one of the most dangerous Disney Villains of all time! Boomstick: Trillions of years ago, Bill Cipher came into being in the second dimension. Hating his world as it is full of flat-headed, flat-minded people, he seeked a new world to call home, eventually coming across the third dimension. Wiz: Only able to communicate with our world through the mind, he has been waiting for someone to set him free, so he can turn our universe into his own playground. Boomstick: One day, a man named Standford Pines, investigating the weirdness of the small Oregon town of Gravity Falls, came across a series of cave paintings, depicting Bill, as an otherworldly being who knew all the answers in the universe. Wiz: Later, once Ford fell asleep his dreams were visited by a weird being.... Boomstick: Tricking him into thinking he could help humanity, Bill cut a deal with him, and together they began making a portal to Bill's home dimension. Wiz: However, once Ford found out about Bill's true intentions he decided to shut the portal down. Boomstick: Calling in his scam artist of a brother, who he had a falling out with years ago, Ford became trapped in another dimension until his brother rescued him...and Bill was accidently released upon the world. ???: Eh he he he he he. Wiz: What was that? ???: Oh, just me. Boomstick: Oh, god no... ???: That's right guy's it's me Bill Cipher! Big fan of your show, but I thought for this you could use an extra host. Wiz: Get out of here, Bill. Bill: And how are you going to make me? Boomstick: He's got you there Wizard. Bill: Yeah, as the analasys was saying I was THIS close to making the universe my own personal playground, but the old Pines twins, tricked me. Still healing up my wounds, but I will return! Boomstick: Too bad, your show's over. Bill: I am capable of bending reality to my will! When I am around, meaning has no meaning! Wiz: Bill's powers, range from simple force fields, to telekinisis, to full on control over reality it's self. Boomstick: He also can also make deals with people so he can enter their mind, and in some cases posess his victems. Bill: Not only that, but I am capable of speeding up, rewinding, and even stopping time! Boomstick: He can regenerate from nearly any wound and can also vaporize foes with a finger beam. This attack is even enough to put Time Baby out of commission for 1000 years. Bill: Who, that brat? Yeah, he's not going anywhere, anytime soon. Wiz: He can summon objects at will, and also transform the very molucules of something, to change it into something else, and even control time. Boomstick: He's powerful enough to play golf with the universe itself, and draw smily faces on planets with just his fingers. Wiz: He took over Gravity Falls in a matter of seconds, and continued to rule for months unopposed. He also outsmarted Giddeon. Boomstick: Bill's powers are strong enough to transend dimensions, and also managed to kill Time Baby, as stated before. Wiz: However Bill is not invincible. Bill: What was that!?!? Wiz: Face it Bill, you have some major weaknesses. Bill: Name one! Boomstick: Well, even after you gained your physical form you still need to make deals to enter minds. Wiz: You can be erased if the plane of existance you are on at the time is destroyed. Boomstick: You can be outsmarted. Wiz: Then there is your massive weakness to the Zodiac, and how Weirdness Forcefields can trap you in certain areas. Bill: I JUST SAID ONE!!! Wiz: Though even with those faults, Bill is as weid as they come. (Bill: This party never stops. Time is dead, and meaning has no meaning. Existance is upside down, and I reign supreme. Welcome, one and all, to Weirdmagedon.) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Wiz: In the year 3001.5 the world is ruled by the Chrome Dome Empire! Czar Baldy Bald IV has decreed a massive global hair-hunt, saying that all man-kind must become bald! Boomstick: Why does he want everyone to be bald? Wiz: No reason. He just does. Boomstick: Ah. Wiz: But one brave man stand before them. A friend of the frizzie, a hair-force not to be tangled with! The Bonified Botector of hair, Bobobo! (Cue: Wild Challenger) Boomstick: Well, from a premise like that you would expect a nonsensical comedy right? Well, after watching it, I can safely say that calling it 'nonsense'......is putting it lightly. Wiz: As a young boy, Bobobo grew up living with his father who is a talking hairball....ok...as well as his 3 brothers, and his sister. Boomstick: *sigh* Let me guess, one day his family got murdered by the hair-hunt troops and that is why he fights them, right? I have seen it a million times. Wiz: Actually, no. When the hair hunt troops came to the house, his siblings; Bababa, Bebebe, Bibibi, and Bububu were out, and not only that, his dad just handed young Bobobo over to the hair hunt troops just to save his own skin! Boomstick: ......wow........after doing something like that.....this guy is STILL dad of the year compared to mine! Wiz: After escaping he went to a dojo run by.....*sigh* Master Juice, who I not kid you, is a sentient can of orange juice, to learn the ways of Fist of the Nosehair. After mastering it Bobobo went on a quest to defeat the Hair Hunt Troops, and along the way made some powerful allies. Two of Bobobo's most well know allies are Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. Normally, combatants are not allowed help but.... Boomstick: Bobobo is kind of a special case. You see, due to his twisting of rules and logic to whatever damn well pleases him, he can easily just alter the rules of the fight to allow his friends to help. Wiz: That's right. Don Patch is some.....odd sun-looking thing who thinks he is the star of the series. Boomstick: And Jelly Jiggler is a living humanoid blob of jelly. But more on them in a bit. What can Bobobo do, you might be asking well......get out your cocaine....some meth, and some weed, because you might need to be high as a kite to understand this stuff....I REALLY wish I was joking about that. Wiz: As a master of the art of fist of the nosehair Bo can extend his nosehairs out to 40 feet long, and use them as limbs, go grab, throw, whip, slice, and attack enemies. Boomstick: That might be the most bizzare power we have seen yet. Wiz: Not only that, but he also can unlesh hundreds of them in an attack called Nosehair Alley. But even then, that is not his main way of attacking..... Boomstick: Oh, thank god.... Wiz: His main way of attacking is much..much....MUCH worse..... Boomstick: Oh, dear god..... ???: Oh come on it ain't that bad. Boomstick: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?! Bobobo: Hey there! I saw you guys were just talking about me...oh, I'm fighting the chaos dorito? Alright, well, I might as well help you guys out in talking about what i'm capable of. Wiz: ...Boomstick...what was that you said about Boomstickium being a material made of anti-reality warping substances, because two of these psychos have broken in so far! Bobobo: Normally that's true, but you guys left the door open. Wiz: *groan* Boomstick: Bobobo can summon objects at will, even other anime characters to assist him, such as when he summoned Yugi Muto. Wiz: He can also turn into a Super Saiyan, despite not even being a Saiyan. As a super saiyan all of Bobobo's abilities are multiplied 50x over. Boomstick: Oh god, as if he weren't dangerous enough. He can also turn into a Sailor Senshi...somehow. Wiz: But outside of his reality warping Bobobo's abilities extend far beyond the fourth wall. He can edit and read the script, and even beat up the narrator....... Boomstick: DON'T GET ANY IDEAS BO! Bobobo: I wasn't even planning on it. Boomstick: he's also capable of fusing with Don and Jelly to form Bobopatchiggler, who is even stronger and more random than Bobobo in every way. Wiz: He defeated some of the most powerful reality warpers of his world, including Halikulani, Giga, and Czar Baldy Bald the Third! Boomstick: He has destroyed a universe sized amuzement park, and defeated his own evil brother. Wiz: While Bobobo does not have many weaknesses due to his ability to alter the script and retcon them, one weakness has always been prevelant. Boomstick: He is a f*cking moron! Wiz: Bobobo is a complete idot often attacking his own allys just for fun and often forgets who his enemy is. Bobobo: But even then my warped mind is truly a danger! Fight Bill and his friends were partying at the Fearamid, celebrating their success at killing the Pines family. Bill: A toast to us! This world is ours! Even Time Baby and the Pines Family are dead, now NO ONE can stop us from making this world as weird as we want! Keyhole, Hectorgon, Pyronica, Xanthar, and the others all threw their hands in the air! All the monsters: WHOOOOOO! Just then, a crash could be heard, as an ice cream shaped car crashes through the wall. Opening up like a submarine, a tall, tan man jumped out. He wore sunglasses, a blue shirt, black jeans, and had a golden afro. Bobobo: Hey! You must be this Bill Cipher guy! Bill: Yeah, I am, what’s it to you fro-boy? Bobobo: I’m here to defeat you! Bill: Oh, that’s cute. How about I just add you to my throne! Bill snapped and began to laugh as Bobobo’s body began to come to a stop, and started solidifying as if were turning to stone. Bill then began to laugh manically! Bobobo: NOOO! What have you done!?!?! You turned me into a carrot! Bill stopped laughing and looked over at Bobobo, instead of turning him to stone, Bobobo had been turned into an anthropomorphic carrot. Bill: WHAT?! Bobobo: You're little games won't work on me! I fight guys like you all the time! Bill: Oh really? Then bring it Sun Hair. Let's see what you've got! ''FIGHT! Bobobo fired out two long nosehairs, grabbing Bill by the arms. He teleported out of Bo's grip and used tekekinisis to throw him at a wall. Quickly getting back up, Bobobo's afro opened up, and he pulled a missile launcher out of it, and fired at Bill. Bill simply laughed and put up a force field. Bill's eye turned into a cannon, and he fired a cannonball at it. Catching it with his nose hair Bobobo threw it back at him, right into the cannon causing it to explode. Quickly recovering Bill slowed down time and flow over to Bobobo, and threw him out of the Fearamid, and chased after him. Bill floated down to Bobobo, who was frozen in time, and just before reaching him '''Bobobo': Green Light! Bobobo suddenly started moving again despite time being frozen around them. Pulling a large trout, the size of a car out of thin air, Bobobo swung at Bill knocking him back a few feet. He then threw it at Bill, as the fish suddenly sprouted a timer already down to 1 second, and exploded as it made contact with Bill. Bill was completely black, as his eye blinked. He spun around, and was quickly back to his signature yellow. Bill: I'm impressed, you actually can handle stopping time. I have to say that's quite the feat, but there is no way you're going to stop me. Bill pulled out his cane, and did a little dance. Bill: Face it, Fro-Boy! Your out of your league. Bobobo: Oh yeah? The last guy who said that got a taste of defeat! Bill just rolled his eye and laughed. Bill: Oh, right! You're going to defeat me. Seriously dude, I'm not even TRYING right now. A smug grin crossed Bobobo's face. Bobobo: Well, ain't that a laugh. I haven't either! Bill: Oh, really than this ought to be good! Bobobo: Let's see if you can handle this! Time to go to Bobobo World!!!!!! Suddenly the world turned into a cartoonish forest. The trees looking like they would be in a picture a child's artwork, that a mom put on the fridge, and the sky was a bright orange Bill: What is this place?!?! Bobobo: This is Bobobo World! A world where only those who are as mad as me can survive! Here, is where only the insane can fight...and speaking of which... Suddenly motorcycles could be heard as exhaust fumes could be seen in the distance. Bobobo: Ah, here come my friends now! Soon, the two arrived, revealing they are not on motorcycles, but instead on small tricycles. Getting of their bikes, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler removed their pink helmets. Bill: Oh, really? A tree topper and a some snack? These guys are supposed to threaten me? Don Patch: Hey, I may not look much, but inside, I'm even more stupider than you! Jelly Jiggler: Yeah! Bobobo: You can't handle the stupidity of the three of us, especially in this world! Suddenly Bobobo's torso, arms, and legs were replaced by a tank as he rolled up to Bill. Bobobo: FIRE ATTACK! Bobobo began to breathe fire coating Bill in a torrent of flames, which he quickly brushed off. An ambulance appeared, and as they brought out the cart Bill found himself strapped down as Bobobo and gang began to operate on him. Removing his kidneys and replacing them with whoopi cushions. They threw him out of the speeding vehicle where he landed in a pit full of dinosaurs holding laser pistols. They all launched fire on Bill before a meteor made of meat came down killing said dinosaurs. Bill stood back up and saw the world in flames. Bill: Was that supposed to hurt? I didn't feel a thing! Bill snapped his fingers and Bobobo World disappeared, as they appeared back in Weirdmageddon. Bill: Nice try, but no one is as crazy as me! Just watch! Summoning Cthulhu, Bill sent the beast upon Bobobo and crew, who was quick to do major damage to them. Bobobo stood up, bleed profusely with Don Patch barely standing up and Jelly Jiggler limping. Bobobo: Darn it. This ain't workin'! Looks like we'll have to try Bobobo Fusion! Don Patch: Ready for action! Transform mode! Don Patch's spikes, arms, and legs retracted as he shrunk down. Don Patch: Becoming candy! Don Patch flew into Bobobo's mouth, who swallowed him. Bobobo: Ga..gra...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! An intense aura flare up around Bobobo, as Jelly Jiggler ran over and jumped down his throat too. Bobobo's screams intensified as the fusion continued, and the very ground began to shake. In a flash, Bobopatchiggler had been reborn! Bobopatchiggler: The name is Bobopatchiggler. I can only remain in this form for but a minute. So let's be swift and settle this matter. Bill: Oh, you all merged into one. I'm sooooooooooo scared. Bobopatchiggler began to do odd hand signs. Bobopatchiggler: Super Fist of Majide! It's Majide Time! Suddenly they appeared in outer space. Bill: How did we get here?!?! Bobopatchiggler: Welcome to Majide Time. When ever you get the urge to say ARE YOU SERIOUS!!?!?!, it will have serious consequences. Bill: Are you serious? You can't out weird me, no matter what you do. Bobopatchiggler: You said it. Suddenly a black hole appeared behind Bill Cipher, and dragged him in. Once inside the black hole, he found himself transported to Smurf Village, where he was quickly kicked in the crotch by Papa Smurf. Bill fell to the ground grabbing his groin, as he appeared back in Majide. Bobopatchiggler: I told you. Saying that phrase will be your downfall. Bill: Nice try! But this is not going ...to stop me. Bill stood back up and dispelled Majide Time. He then summoned a sword. Bobopatchiggler: Fair enough, we shall let our blades decide this. Pulling out the Happy Man Merciless Sword, Bobopatchiggler charged into battle. Both swung their blades, colliding in unison, until the unthinkable happened. Bobopatchiggler split apart! Jelly Jiggler: What happened. Don Patch: Yeah, the fusion was supposed to last a whole minute, yet we defused an hour early! Bill charged in at Don Patch and swung his sword, but to his surprise Don Patch blocked with a green onion. Don Patch: Nice try but nothing is stronger than my Don Patch Sword! Bill and Don Patch clashed with their blades as Bobobo charged in and grabbed Bill with his nose hairs. Throwing Bill to a wall, bill again got up and using telekinesis threw Bobobo and gang into space, and then slammed them back to Earth. Summoning an army of Lovecraftian horrors, Bill sent them after the wounded Bobobo and gang. Bobobo then opened his afro and in a burst of light, Goku, Beerus, Vegeta, Sailor Moon, Madoka Kaname, Voltron, Naruto, Luffy, and Saitama all burst out from it to help. The monsters and the anime heroes clashed, each using their signature powers and abilities, but Cthulhu's insanity bringing presence rendered Luffy and Naruto useless. The others managed to take down the army of monsters, all beaten to a pulp and stacked in a pile, with bruises and wounds all physical, mental, and magical, but the summoned heroes were exhausted. Bobobo: You guys better get out of here. Bobobo's afro opened up again and he sucked them all up, along with the lovecraftian monsters Bobobo: Didn't want to have to resort to this, but I guess I have no choice! Bobobo then began to grunt as his afro spiked up and he turned into a super saiyan! He then pulled out a Jacket, and via the power of all the supermarkets in Japan, transformed into Super Bobobo! With both the might of a Super Saiyan and his Super Bobobo form, he charged forward. Bill again used his telekinesis, but all it did was slow down Bobobo. Bo punched Bill in the face, this time actually hurting him. Bill: How in the world? Bobobo again grabbed him and suplexed him to the ground, before wailing on him using his nose hairs. Getting back up, Bill screamed. Bill: ENOUGH!!!!!!!! Bill pointed at Bobobo at point blank range and fired a massive beam atomizing him, along with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler on the spot. Bill: There! I told you NONE ARE MORE WEIRD THAN ME!!!!!! Just then music could be heard playing. Suddenly a fist burst out of the ground, and Bobobo came rising out of the crater, holding a boombox playing Baka Survivor over his shoulder. He danced his way over to Bill and then bashed him over the head with the boombox. Bobobo: Fell my hit single! Bill: H..how are you still here? Bobobo: As I said, before. I take on guys like you all the time! You are nothing new to me. Bobobo charged in again. Bobobo: Ultimate Super Fist of the Nose Hair.................... Bobobo wrapped his left arm around Bill, forcing one of his arms up into the air. Bobobo: ...Armpit Chop! Then Bobobo gave a slight chop to Bill's armpit using his right arm. Bill began to expand and scream and soon he exploded into a burst of confetti. KO! Bobobo is seen riding Cthulhu like a horse as the confetti that was once Bill blew away. Results Boomstick: What kind of death was that?!?! He just jabbed him in the armpit and he exploded. Wiz: Considering that lameass attack is what Bobobo killed his ultimate foe with, it makes sense that it would work here. Besides, it's Bobobo, of course he would use something stupid to kill Bill. Boomstick: This match was anything but clear cut when you first look at it. Wiz: They both seemed evenly matched in pretty much everything. Speed, Power, Durability, Unpredictability, and so on. Boomstick: However, the only two things that really set them apart were, Bill's intellect and Bobobo's experience. Yes, Bill has had over a trillion years to perfect his powers, however Bobobo has fought dozens of reality warpers before. Remember when Bill fought Dipper and Mabel inside Stan's Mindscape? Wiz: Once they learned they could warp reality there too, Bill was taken down rather easily, showing that if one has a creative or insane enough mind, they can come up with ideas that can take on Bill. Bill's only known experience with facing another reality warping entity was in all honesty a loss for him, which showed that he is susceptible to such attack. Boomstick: Bobobo on the other hand constantly shrugs off reality warping attacks as if it were nothing, so there was little the likes of Bill could really do to him. Wiz: Combined with Bill's own susceptibility to reality warping, it is clear that Bobobo would be able to take him on. Boomstick: But, Bill clearly killed him! How did Bobobo come back? Wiz: Well, Bobobo has actually taken another attack just like it before when he fought Giga and 'died'. He literally beat up Satan and just came back to the world of the living like it was no big deal. So, with Bobobo's natural resistance to reality warping, it stands to reason that he would be able to do the same here. Yes, said attack was able to kill the likes of Time Baby, but even then, we don't know if he has Bobobo's crazy resistance. Boomstick: I guess for Bill, this battle was the pits. Wiz: The winner is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Do you agree with the results? Yes. Bobobo wins. No. Bill should have won. Triva *This battle was made to commemorate the series finale of Gravity Falls *Originally the ending was going to be a parody of Lord of the Rings, with Bobobo reading the script and finding how to make the forcefield that can trap Bill. Bobobo would trap him in one, climb Mt. Doom, and throw it into the lava to kill Bill. This was scrapped in favor of the ridiculousness of Bobobo's armpit chop attack, and due to the scene being too long just to be a killing blow. *Dengakuman and the Denbo fusion were planned to appear, but were scrapped for time. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016